Pale Blue Eyes
by AnnabelleWright
Summary: Hermione Granger has wildly explicit dreams about a mysteriously familiar lover, but can't seem to figure out who it is. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Pale Blue Eyes **

* * *

Just a warning: some readers may not be comfortable with the following content.

* * *

For the third night in a row, Hermione Granger woke up in the middle of the night from a very lucid dream. She lay on her bed with her covers scattered around her and her nightie scrunched up around her waist. She ran a hand through her hair and wondered for the umpteenth time why Madame Pomfrey hadn't told her about the side effects of the sleep potion that she was taking. It was the summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts and Hermione had lately been unable to get to sleep without the help of her sleep potion. Madame Pomfrey had given her a vial a couple months back when she was preparing for her NEWT's. Her exam stress had turned into sporadic insomnia. She hadn't used up the entire potion's contents during the school year and had forgotten about the little clear vial until her insomnia had started up again a couple of days ago.

It was strange; over the school year, the potion had merely sent her into a deep, restoring sleep. The effects of the potion now were quite the opposite. The first night she had taken the potion, Hermione had woken up around four AM in the same state she was in now: covers in a mess and her cunt pulsing with desire. Each night she had woken up feeling flustered and unbelievably restless. And each night she had been unable to stop herself from relieving her desire.

She wondered if the potion had somehow gone off, like milk did if left in the fridge for too long. But she knew it hadn't since she knew that this sort of potion didn't have an expiration date. Either way, Hermione was left in a predicament. After that first night, she certainly was unable to fall asleep without the help of the potion. Whatever was the root cause of her insomnia had been joined by her wonderings about her explicit and vivid dreams to work together as a team to keep her from falling asleep.

That first dream had been completely surprising in its explicit nature. But of course it was only when she had awoken that it had been shocking. In the dream she had never even thought about questioning what she was doing. In her dream, she had been having the most pleasurable sex that she had ever experienced. She hadn't known who she was dreaming about, but he had seemed familiar in some respect, which made it all the better. Her mysterious dream man did the most outrageously dirty things to her, Hermione was surprised that it was her dreaming these things.

The dreams always left her quite restless. The only way she had gotten back to sleep for the past two nights was replaying the dream in her mind and slowly bringing herself to a completion. Afterwards always left her in a daze and she was able to fall back asleep. Just like the previous two nights Hermione closed her eyes, kicked off her underwear and began where the dream had left off.

* * *

She always felt dirty and wrong in the morning, like she had given into something she could have resisted. Hermione sighed as she got into the shower and washed the night away. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen where her parents were having breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself a cup of tea and headed out onto the back patio. She attempted to immerse herself in the book she was reading, but nothing could stop the images and subsequent feelings of the previous nights' events.

After staring at the words on the page for a solid minute without taking any of it in, Hermione got up and decided a walk outdoors would do her good. Clear her head, and all of that. Fresh air. Maybe she was just going stir crazy in the house. After all, she was used to life at Hogwarts, life without her parents in the next room over. Living back at home with them was a definite change. She had forgotten how much she liked living on her own, with people her own age. She didn't have any siblings, so it was just mum and dad at home. They weren't as old as her friends parents; they had her relatively young so her parents were in their early forties. Regardless, they were still her parents.

It was a warm sticky day outdoors. The air seemed full of the sweat that she always awoke in. Hermione walked a couple of blocks until she reached the gravel path. The grass was full of children running about with their parents chatting amongst themselves farther away by the benches. She had never really liked children; they were much too loud and she never knew how to deal with them. Her feet carried her to a quiet place by the pond which was always full of old leaves and natural debris. Nobody was near her, it seemed that the screaming kids preferred the open field to the shady pond area. She looped around the water and sat down on the least dirty of the benches. Once she was here, she wasn't sure why she thought a walk would do her good. Now that she was stationary, she didn't have anything to distract her from.

Something kept nagging at her thoughts about her recurring dream. It was like she had something before her but couldn't place it. There was something familiar about the man in her dreams but for the life of her she couldn't work out what it was. Being Hermione, she decided to go through systematically and try to work out who it was. She just had a gut feeling it was someone she knew; there was always an aspect of familiarity in her encounters with whoever it was.

But she couldn't place her man with anyone she knew. She had run through all the possibilities from Hogwarts, and it hadn't been any of them, she was sure of. Aside from Ron and Victor she hadn't really liked anyone else. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was useless coming out to the park if she was just going do this. She got up from the bench and made her way back through the park without another thought.

The day passed uneventfully. She didn't have any distractions in the form of friends because the Weasleys had taken Harry on vacation with them to visit Charlie in Romania. She would have gone with them if things between her and the Weasleys weren't what it was. It had only been a month since she had amicably broken up with Ron. Even though they had offered to take her along too, Hermione had though that it was just a bit too soon. They had made the plans months ago and everything had been different then. Hermione didn't like the thought of Mrs. Weasley's eye on her the whole time- knowing what the older woman was stewing behind her pursed lips.

Hermione ended up lying atop her duvet in her lounge clothes reading some trashy novel she had reluctantly promised Ginny she'd read. She began to feel drowsy and before long, she tossed the book aside and fell asleep without the help of her potion.

_She was lying on her back on an endless sea of ivory satin sheets. Her lover was above her, kissing her intensely, leisurely. The sun's warm rays shone down on them through the gauzy canopy. There wasn't a thought in her head apart from the kisses he bestowed upon her. There was no exact time or place; that was irrelevant. They moved together, a beautiful union. She felt a blooming wholeness with her lover, something universal and somehow unique. His pale blue eyes remained locked on hers, intimating words through actions. _

_Then the scene shifted, she was straddling him, wildly riding him. His broad grin and his pale blue eyes was all she saw as her hips bucked, taking him to the hilt. It was rabid passion, a necessity for more that she had never felt before. She felt him grab her ass and slap it, guiding her on. She felt so full and taken, every movement taking her higher. The sun's warmth began seeping through her, solidifying in her center. The molten warmth started to become too hot, much too pleasurable. Then in a sudden rush, it became too much and came. _

Hermione awoke suddenly to a dark room. Her book lay abandoned on the bedspread as she took in her surroundings. She checked the clock and realized it was well into the night—it was one in the morning. She quickly stripped down and threw her all her clothes and underwear off the bed and reached down to her damp center. She vigorously began pumping her fingers in and out of her hot cunt, remembering the feeling of riding her handsome lover. In her other hand she tweaked her nipples and massaged her breasts. She began moaning and gasping, not caring about anything but reaching her climax. She had one hand working her center tirelessly and the other grasped in the sheets. With one final stroke, she came as her back arched off the bed. The pleasurable rush surged through her and left her quite relaxed. She removed her hand from her cunt and licked her juices off her fingers, before rubbing them over her body feeling like the dirty girl in her dreams.

She lay there sated for a while, as the last bits of her orgasm washed from her. She stretched and recalled her lover's eyes, his wicked grin, and his hands on her waist and her ass. She supposed this was the first time she remembered his physical attributes. And, she was sure that it was the same man that had starred in her other steamy dreams. But she was awake now, and she quite restless. She threw on a robe not bothering with clothes and crept into the kitchen for a glass of water.

She reached for the cool faceted water glass and began filling it from their filtered water tap. The moonlight streaming in through the clear windows lit up the speaks of metallic material in their granite counter top. Hermione's eyes flitted to the pictures on the windowsill as she waited for her glass to fill. In the front was a picture of her on her eleventh birthday, smiling excitedly in her newly purchased Hogwarts robes. Beside it was a picture of the three of them on holiday when they had gone skiing in France. Behind it, in a gilded frame was a close up of her mum and dad on their wedding day. Her mom was wearing a lace white dress and looking happily into the camera. Her dad had his arm around her waist and was grinning broadly into the camera. Even though it had been many years ago, he still looked the same. Hermione knew that very same smile well. Even in the dim light, she saw the familiar smile lines around his eyes. His pale blue eyes.

The wave of realization hit her like a bomb. The insight gave her little comfort and raised more questions than it answered. What was she supposed to do now she that she knew?

* * *

Happy New Year! Happy Holidays to all!

*Note*

I may continue with this story if I have time, so please review and let me know if you would like to see a second chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Please, please review! You'll make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was a week after Hermione had her epiphany of sorts. Needless to say, she had been avoiding seeing her father ever since. She had been waking up early, leaving the house with a to-go container of strong tea and sitting in the cafe down the street from her parents' London flat. There she brought her current book and simply spent the day there reading up the best ways to go about revolutionizing house-elf rights. It certainly took her mind off things.

And getting out of the house worked the majority of the time. But when she turned off the lights and fell asleep, her thoughts always drifted back to her her dream-time escapades with an idolized, younger version of her father. And it seemed that ever since her revelation, she could remember the dreams that much better- which wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to remember every kiss, touch and electrifying feeling in the morning, because then she had to work out how she felt about dreaming explicit dreams about her father.

* * *

Hermione got up from her desk where she had been staring out of the adjacent window and went into the hallway, but bumped into her mother who was going the other way carrying a basket of laundry. The basket slipped from her mother's grip and fell with a mild clunk on the floor.

"Oh Hermione dear, please watch where you're going," her mother mildly chided her.

"Sorry." Hermione replied, reaching for a pair of socks that had jumped out of the basket.

"Here." Hermione said, placing the sock back.

Hermione watched as her mother picked up the basket and whisked into her parents room. She followed, leaning in the door frame as her mother continued the conversation they had been having at breakfast.

"Now, I expect that you will keep this house clean while your father and I are away. I put the number of the hotel on the table in the entry way if you ever need to reach us. I've also left some money next to the phone if you run out of anything. And if you-"

"Mum," Hermione cut in, "I'm going to be fine. I am eighteen after all."

She stopped folding the laundry and turned to look at Hermione.

"Of course dear. But that doesn't mean I can just stop worrying about you," She said with a thin smile on her face. "It doesn't work like that."

* * *

Back in her room, Hermione sat back down at her desk and reached over for favorite pen and a sheet of parchment and quickly wrote out a letter to her best friend, none too subtlety asking for company during her parents' absence. She called down Allegra, the owl her parents had given her a couple months previously for her graduation, and tied the letter to Ginny on the owl's leg. The grey owl gave a soft hoot and flew out the open window into the bright daylight. Just as she sat back down on her poofy desk chair, there was a short rap on her bedroom door and Hermione turned to see her father walk into the room stopping a foot from the door frame.

"Hermione, you haven't seen your mother's keys have you?" He asked exasperatedly, looking around hopefully. Taken off guard, Hermione felt her face get a bit hot.

"I think they're in the kitchen- next to the telephone."

"Thank God. World War Three has just been avoided." He gave her a cheeky grin before disappearing the way he had come.

Hermione sat there for a moment before grabbing her wand and with a little flick, shut the door.

_This. Has. To. Stop._ She thought desperately. Hermione felt her heart thudding in her chest and dazedly wondered how she was supposed to get over lusting after her father.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early so she could see her parents off. Stifling a yawn, she pulled on a bulky Gryffindor sweater on top of her night shirt and walked out into the living room to find her father there with the luggage. He was sitting on the edge of the couch wearing a think knit sweater and slacks. He looked up from his phone when Hermione walked in.

"Hey there sleepyhead," he said grinning up at her.

"Morning."

"The cab should be here soon, just waiting on your mother."

"Bathroom?"

"You know her so well," he said chuckling. He then reached in his back pocket and withdrew his wallet.

"I want you to have fun while we're away." He said while pulling out a couple of twenty pound notes. "Invite your friends over, order a couple of pizzas, do something crazy."

He began laughing when he saw Hermione's expression. Before she could say anything, there was a rustling, huffing noise from the hallway and her mom emerged carrying a large nylon duffle and her purse looking rather bad tempered. Hermione was used to this as her mother was quite irascible during normal situations, and it just happened that her mother hated flying. And they were going to Prague.

"Okay, Colleen?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, let's just get going. We need to get down to the street."

He checked his watch and he frowned slightly. "We're cutting it close- you're right."

Hermione moved to open the front door for her parents so they could carry there suitcases out the door. Her mother leaned down and gave her a brief hug.

"Be good," She said while adjusting the bags on her shoulder. "You can call your Aunt Bea if anything should happen."

"Nothings going to happen, Mum." Hermione said slightly exasperatedly.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go."

Hermione watched as her mother walked over to the lift and pressed the button to call it. Her father grasped Hermione's shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"Have fun," he said and as the lift light blinked, and then both her parents were gone when the lift doors shut.

* * *

Please leave a comment! I'd love to hear what's on your mind. And a huge thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter.


End file.
